


Love

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kinks, M/M, More tags to be added, Physical Abuse, SWAT Sam, Spanking, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest Love Week, headcanons, police chief Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of headcanons for Wincest Love Week that I wrote on Tumblr and decided to post here too. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday: First Kiss Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update throughout the week. I missed yesterday (cause I just decided to do this lol) so I'll post Monday's headcanon with today's.
> 
> Also, this will eventually be smut. I think that's like Thursday's prompt? Just to warn everyone. :) I'll change the rating when the time comes.

It’s a random Thursday in October, and John has sixteen year old Dean and twelve year old Sam cooped up in some seedy motel for almost a week while he’s on a hunt; the two young boys going so stir crazy that they decide on a whim to steal a car and go joy riding around the quiet backwoods town.

Dean’s behind the wheel, cheap gas station sunglasses covering his bright green eyes that are sparkling with mischief as he turns up the radio. They’ve got the widows of the old 72 Impala Dean hot-wired rolled down, crisp Fall wind blowing through their hair as they cruise along.

Sam in the passenger’s seat, smiling like the cat that caught the canary, when he notices Dean glancing sideways, shooting him a sly little smile; just before the older boy begins to rock out to the Led Zeppelin song he’d found after a couple minutes of scanning. And Sam doesn’t know why but that look, be it fleeting, makes his stomach fill with butterflies. So, without thinking, he unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning across the bench seat to press his lips against Dean’s.

The kiss is quick and innocent, Sam’s sudden boldness startling Dean enough to make him swerve, but he corrects his steering almost instantly; barely responding with a short little peck to Sam’s lips before the younger boy pulls away.

“Wh-what the hell was that, Sammy?” Dean asks after a painfully long stretch of silence, turning down the radio so he can hear his little brother’s reply.

“Dunno…just wanted to kiss ya s’all,” Sam mumbles, cheeks heated with blush.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam can see Dean smiling, the gesture slowly easing his anxiety.

“Fair enough, but tip for next time, buddy? Don’t temporarily blind me while I’m driving,” Dean chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Sam’s hair.

“So…kissing you when we get back to the motel would be a better idea?” Sam asks sheepishly.

“Yeah, Sammy. The _best_ idea.”


	2. Tuesday: Fluff

Dean’s not much for holding hands.

As far as he’s concerned, the only purpose the gesture serves is to get his palm disgustingly sweaty. And depending on how enthusiastic a hand holder your partner is, you eventually lose feeling in your entire fucking arm cause you’re latched on to that person like a leech. It’s just nonsense.

However, he’s always been willing to make an acceptation to his disdain for hand holding when it comes to Sam. All his little brother has to do is give him those downright lethal puppy dog eyes and it’s all over. Especially when they’re in the Impala. Sam will just shoot Dean a sideways, pleading glance and he automatically holds his hand out, palm up for his little brother to take; the younger man lacing their fingers together, subtle but smug grin on his face.


	3. Wednesday: AU

Imagine Police Chief Dean being shocked, and a little hurt, when he finds out that his baby brother, the boy who’s looked up to Dean his entire life, emulated him in every way, wants to be a member of SWAT instead of working the beat like his big brother did.

When Sam starts training, Dean’s too prideful to admit that he’s proud of him for choosing his own path; and when Sam quickly becomes one of the best snipers Dean’s SWAT unit has to offer, he downplays his brother’s skills, and treats him like any other person under his command.

It’s only when Sam has fulfilled all the requirements and becomes a full blown member of SWAT, his first mission spending him into a hostage situation where he successfully saves innocent lives and gets the bad guy without any causalities, that Dean finally breaks down and showers Sam with praise.

He invites Sam over to his house that night to celebrate his victory with a steak dinner and a few beers, the two of them having a nice, relaxing evening, hanging out and talking for hours about nothing in particular like the good old days. And when it starts to get late, Dean let’s go of his pride completely and asks Sam to stay, the younger man agreeing without hesitation.

They spend the rest of the night in Dean’s bed, sweaty bodies tangled together in the throes of passion. Dean beneath Sam, moaning and singing his little brother’s praises as Sam fucks him hard. And Dean gladly takes it, letting Sam use him because, not only is he desperate for it, but because Sam deserves this. His little brother is strong, intelligent, and accomplished, and Dean wants him to know that in his eyes, Sam is perfect. 


	4. Thursday: Angst

Sometimes Dean gets angry. Like, uncontrollably so. He just snaps and starts yelling and throwing things, and he's just itching to pick a fight. It doesn't matter who it's with, either. He just wants to hit someone; whether it be some random jerk at a bar, or a nice white-collar guy at the grocery store. Hell, he doesn't even care if it's his little brother. 

Sam thinks it’s because Dean bottles up his emotions and acts like everything is okay when most of the time it really not. He thinks his big brother just crumbles under the weight of it all. Of course, when Sam voices his opinion on Dean’s bouts of uncontrollable rage the older man calls him a little bitch and says that if he wanted to get his head shrunk he’d go to a professional. Sam _really_ hates those days when Dean’s not himself, when his big brother is withdrawn and the slightest misstep can set him off; because inevitably, they get into an argument. Those arguments always ended in physicality, both of them walking away bloody and bruises, too damn stubborn to apologizes for the terrible things they’d done and said to each other.  


	5. Friday: the kink they share together/something nsfw

Sam loves having his hair pulled during sex; and Dean loves tugging on his little brother’s long, soft locks. Doesn’t matter if it’s when he’s riding Sam’s dick, or fucking him from behind. Sam especially loves it when Dean gets a handful of his hair and fucks his face, forcing him to take his cock as deep as he can.

 

They are both highly possessive, but every once in a while they enjoy watching the other with someone else. Sam loves to watch Dean get fucked. He’s a mouthy bottom and the younger man totally gets off on that. Not to mention, the look of pure ecstasy that washes over his big brother face every time he takes a dick. It's seriously one of Sam’s favorite things in life.

 

Dean, on the other hand, loves to watch Sam fuck beautiful women. He totally gets off on the way Sam, who's tall and broad, and way too strong for his own good, manhandles them and how they love every minute of it. Sam could make even the most dominant woman submit, he's got a thing for dishing out spankings, and he loves it when his girls call him daddy, which **seriously** does it for Dean. Dean also loves the way his _not so little_ brother just straight up murders pussy, he loves the sounds all Sam's girls make when he’s holding them down, fucking into them hard, stuffing them full with his massive dick. Sam's never failed to make a girl scream his name in pleasure as she came, and that's just one more item Dean can add to the list of things that make his dick unbelievably hard. 


	6. Saturday: Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, this is crack adjacent. **:S** Sowwy!

The first time Sam puts his hair up in a bun Dean gives him **_hell_** for it. “Wow, _Samantha_. Why don’t ya just throw on your prettiest dress and some make-up while you’re at it?” Dean mocks, flicking the tight bundle of hair atop Sam’s head. Sam just rolls his eyes though. He likes the way he looks.

 

****

 

The first time Sam goes out in public rocking his bun, Dean reacts a little differently. Mostly because a least six people, both male and female, all within the span of like five minutes, compliment Sam on his hair. One woman even slipped Sam her number, and Dean, who’s 60% jealous and 40% baffled, decides that he hates that friggin’ hairstyle even more.

 

****

 

What Sam doesn’t know, however, is that Dean secretly loves his little brother’s hair pulled up in a messy bun; but Dean will be damned if he EVER admits that to Sam. He’d rather cut off his own arm than to give up the right to torture Sam with his disdain for that awful, but simultaneously amazing, hairdo.


	7. Sunday: Domestic

Most of the time the boys are crazy busy, always on the road, moving from town to town for their next hunt, and they rarely have the capability or energy to make a home cooked meal. However, once in a blue moon, they have some downtime and Dean gets the opportunity to show off his culinary skills. On days like that, Sam will set the table, making everything look nice and orderly and Dean will serve the food. The older man usually cooks them streak with some sort of vegetable, often whipping up some redskin garlic mashed potatoes for himself; reluctantly breaking down and throwing together a salad for Sam.

They eat slowly, savoring their delicious home cooked meal, sipping beer and shooting the breeze. And once they are done, Sam washes the dishes while Dean dries, before they head off to lounge on the couch. Usually they watch a movie and Dean ends up falling asleep with his back to Sam’s chest, the feeling of his little brother massaging his shoulders sending him into a

Most of the time the boys are crazy busy, always on the road, moving from town to town for their next hunt, and they rarely have the capability or energy to make a home cooked meal. However, once in a blue moon, they have some downtime and Dean shows of his culinary skills. On days like that, Sam will set the table, making everything look all nice and orderly and Dean will serve the food. The older man usually cooks them steak with some sort of vegetable, often whipping up some redskin garlic mashed potatoes for himself; reluctantly breaking down and throwing together a salad for Sam.

They eat slowly, savoring their delicious home cooked meal, sipping beer and shooting the breeze. And once they are done, Sam washes the dishes while Dean dries, before they head off to lounge on the couch. Usually they watch a movie and Dean ends up falling asleep with his back to Sam’s chest, the feeling of his little brother massaging his shoulders sending him into a quiet, peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! It's been fun! <3


	8. Weecest drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea floating around in my mind. ^_^

It’s summer and ever since school ended Dean has been off running around with his friends. It seems like every weekend he’s going to some wild party or taking a day trip to the lake. Sam tries not to let it bother him that his brother is rarely home, but it's difficult because summer was always **their** time. It was when Dean would take Sam fishing and four-wheeling. It was when they’d stay up late talking about absolutely nothing. It was when Dean would take Sam to the movies and they’d sneak into another theater after the show for a second feature. They’d always go see the summer blockbusters and eat wayyy too much junk food. Sam used to count down the days until summer. However, lately, he’d found himself counting down the days until it ended. Cause maybe then Dean would actually give him a little bit of attention.

 

Sam doesn’t complain though, because he wants his big brother to have a life and to have fun. And it’s not like Sam doesn’t have friends of his own.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

On the 4th of July, Dean surprises the hell out of Sam by asking him if they can watch fireworks together. Of course Sam says yes without hesitation and that night they sit shoulder to shoulder on their roof admiring the gorgeous bursts of neon color erupting into the air from the baseball stadium down the street.

 

Halfway through the show, Sam catches himself sneaking a glance at Dean. His brother’s profile is just visible in the darkness, strong jaw and sharp cheek bones completely mesmerizing him. There are sparks of blue and red reflecting in Dean’s bright green eyes, the warm summer breeze ruffling his damp, messy hair. Droplets of sweat are rolling down his bare chest, neither of the boys had bothered with a shirt because of the heat, and Sam can hear the smooth, steady rhythm of Dean’s breath like a beautiful lullaby, the sound so calm and relaxing.

 

But the real kicker is his brother’s mouth. Those sinful, pouty lips of his are seriously taunting Sam. And it doesn’t help that Dean’s smiling. He’s smiling like a kid in a candy store, eyes fixed on the show and he just looks so happy that it makes Sam’s heart ache. Truthfully, Sam didn’t know that it was possible to admire something so much that it physically hurt but boy, did that smile show him.

 

And it’s in that moment that Sam realizes he’s utterly and irrevocably in love. He’s in love but he’s also in agony because he thinks his big brother could never love him back. Or at least not in the way he wants him to. He’s also terrified, knows he can never let it slip to Dean about how he feels because he would be furious and think Sam was a freak. Little did Sam know, however, that Dean wouldn’t, or more accurately couldn’t, think like that…because he has a secret too.

Dean has loved Sam for as long as he can remember and the only thing he wants, more than anything in the world, is to hold his little brother in his arms and call Sam his own.

He can’t though…because it’s not right. Besides, how could Sam ever want someone as undeserving of his love as Dean? 


End file.
